Vlad and Snow: Band Geek Style
by The Gummybear Queen
Summary: Snow is drum major of Stokerton Highs Pride of the Wildcats Marching Band. Vladimir Tod, her middle school crush, is the drum major of her rivaling band Bathorys Warriors Pride Marching Band. When Vlad and his friends crash Stokertons homecoming dance things change. But ate they for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is actully my first real fic on here I guess... Anyways characters are very OOC and this is like a Romeo and Juliet sorta thing but with marching band! Yeah I'm a total band geek. and I know I just lost whatever readers I did have with that but whatever. I still think it'll be fun.

I don't own Vladimir Tod

"The world outsiiiiide-"  
The radio was cut as a car parcked next to a bricked building with silver letters that said "BAND".  
Inside the car Snow yawned and finished off the rest of her water. Tossing the bottle to the back seat she looked in her rearview mirror and chuckled a little. None of the kids at school would recognize her right now. She was wearing short black shorts, sneakers, and a blue band shirt from the year before. Her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail and her pale face was missing the thick black rings around her dark brown eyes. You see, Snow was your typical Goth girl here at Stokerton High... Though she didn't like to think of herself as stereotypical... But it was hard with all the name calling and assortment of foods thrown... Being in band didn't help much either.  
But today was the first day of the year. Well band year, that is. That's right in the middle of the scorching summer at the buttcrack of dawn was band camp. She had a love hate relationship with it. But this year was different. This year she would be running the band... along with her friend Andrew. Grabbing the black tote bag next to her on the passenger seat, she got out, locked the beat up gray car and entered the building.  
She entered the room and was bombarded with chatter. She looked around the corner and saw a few kids she recognized from rookie camp the week before. Ah freshman. They looked so scared. Some looked excited and some tried to act brave... But she could see it in their eyes. They were terrified. Snow gave a small smile, she remembered what that felt like.  
She was in the middle of remembering her noob days when the next thing she knew she was flat on her back, her vision obscured by a black and purple mop of hair.  
"Snow!" The body on top of her screamed in excitement.  
"October, I just saw you yesterday."  
"Yeah but that was like... 24 hours ago" the other girl replied.  
"October get off her," a cool voice said.  
"Yeah, give the rest of us a chance to say hi to our new drum major!" Another boy's voice screamed.  
October finally got off, straightening her blue shorts and black tank top.  
Two males helped Snow up. One was a boy with silver hair, Kristoff, and the other was a boy with black hair, her co-drum major, Andrew.  
"Hey Snow!" The third boy there yelled.  
"Hi Sprat" she smiled back.  
"Hey did you hear-" the hyper boy was interrupted by their band director, Mr. Lawrence  
"Can I see all student staff please?" He called from his office.  
Snow and her group of friends and three other teens walked into the small room.  
"OK guys, we got a lot done at rookie camp this year so we can spend some time introducing ourselves and whatnot. Snow, Andrew, you guys can talk for a little while; tell them what band is all about and the show. After, we'll go to the discuss field and take it from there. Sound good?"  
After everyone agreed, they walked into the middle of the blue carpeted room. Snow looked around. Decorating the white bricked walls of the slightly large room were trophies and plaques and pictures. No matter how they were treated here at Stokerton High, no matter what names people called them, or what they threw at them. It was worth it. They were still the Stokerton High Pride of the Wildcats, known and respected by other bands throughout the state. And she would make sure they kept that reputation.  
She started clapping her hands together at a moderately fast tempo, cracks of her hands echoing off the walls around the room.  
"Band TEN-HUT!" she yelled, the loud booming voice contrasting to the usually soft, timid voice of the small girl.  
"GO!" about 70 kids roared back to her. Backs straight, knees unlocked, heads high, shoulders back, feet together, hands hovering above the mouths of the wind players in a two handed fist, behind the backs of the guard girls, and fists at hips of percussionists. All of them still as statues, looking forward with "eyes of pride" as they called it. Even the noobs got it down. The student leaders smiled in satisfaction.  
"That's great you guys!" Andrew beamed.  
"Meet at the center right now ok?" Snow announced.

There was only silence.

"OK?" Andrew said a little louder, there were scattered OK's here and  
there, mostly everyone scared to talk. Snow gave them, the "at ease" and they all walked to the middle of the room.

"Ok guys, well I know it's early-" Snow started. And it was true. No one liked waking up at 5 am to be at the band room by 6... IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER. But they did anyways.  
"-So instead of jumping right into work, we're gonna introduce ourselves a little bit and announce this years show so let's start wiiiiiith... you" she stated, pointing to a girl next to her.  
She looked terrified and Snow had never seen her before. Definitely a freshman. After the rest of the band was done they moved onto Michelle, the guard captain, Jake, the drum line leader, Kristoff the low brass leader, Sprat the trumpet leader, Jason the saxophone leader, and October the upper woodwind leader, a position held by Snow as a junior and happily given up as a senior.  
"Well I'm Andrew; I'm one of your drum majors this year. I'm a senior and I used to play alto saxophone."  
"And I'm Snow, yes that is my real name, and I'm your other drum major this year and I used to play the clarinet."

"So welcome to the Pride of the Wildcats!" Sprat welcomed.

"Trust me guys this year's gonna be totally cool" Michelle added.

"And now it's time for the show... this year, the Wildcat marching band will be playing..." Jake started, tapping his hands on his legs in a makeshift drum roll.  
"The very well known" October added.  
"One of the most recognizable bands in the 80's" Kristoff commented.  
"The music of Journey" Snow and Andrew finished in unison.  
There were cheers and slight "huh?"'S across the room.  
"That's right boys and girls, this year our music selection will include Anyway You Want It, Open Arms, and of course Don't Stop Believing" Andrew announced.  
"This year's gonna be great guys, I have a great feeling about this year" he continued.  
"Yeah, we did excellent last year but I know we can do even better this year" Snow added.  
"You're part of the Pride of Stokerton now. The Wildcat Marching Band. You are part of a long line of traditions, respect, pride, and fun."  
"Get used to the people around you, make friends with them. You're gonna be seeing us a lot more than your biological family."  
"And we're a family too. A home away from home. It's gonna get hard sometimes, but all the excitement, the friends, the memories, the rush of performing and that sense of accomplishment when you're awarded a caption and you hear the audience cheer. It's all worth it"  
"So we're stepping it up a lot this year-"  
"I know it's intimidating right now to you freshman, but it's nothing to be scared of."  
"Yeah, I remember when I was just a nooblet clarinet player. I was scared, my first year was tough. Just like yours is gonna be. I thought I'd never advance in this band. But my sophomore year, I started practicing and dedicating myself more. Junior year, I made clarinet section leader. And now here I am. Four years later as a senior and your co-drum major" Snow finished. She and Andrew smiled at each other. "Alright! Returners! Lead freshman to the discuss field, let's go!" She ordered.  
Her band started filling out the door, Snow smirked, slung her bag on her shoulder, and flicked the black sunglasses from her head to the bridge of her nose in one swift movement.

Oh yeah, this was her year.

This was basically my freshman year, our show was Journey and I played the clarinet and practiced on the discuss field cause the cheerleaders said we go in their way. Actually was my 8th grade jazz teacher. And I know October and the others didn't really go to to Stokerton but whatever. It's called fanFICTION right?


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own Vladimir Tod... if I did I would explain why the hell Snow's eyes turned green!**

**Snow x Vlad**

_**Band Geek Style!**_

Chapter 2:

First Game

Snow adjusted the strap on her black book bag as she trudged her way out of the science hall and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. She hated school with such a fiery passion. The classes were boring, the kids were douche bags, and it got in the way of band. On her way over to the cafeteria she smirked as she passed the discuss field.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was towards the end of the day; everyone was tired and wanted to go home for dinner break. "OK guys, we did amazing today, I'm proud of all of you" Mr. Lawrence started. "Before we go home for dinner though, the staff and I thought it would be fun to play a few games. I'm sorry to the clarinets about the sprinklers," to which the girls grumbled, "but it made today's events even more interesting" he smirked and pointed to Snow and Andrew who were standing on opposite sides of a large puddle… each holding a rope. "Welcome to the Section Olympics!"_

_LINE BREAK_

_Snow grunted as her sneakers dug deeper into the muddy ground. She saw the brown puddle getting closer. Andrew smirked at her from across the rope, the burly guys of low brass behind him. Why the hell would they put low brass against the petite upper woodwind girls? Snow frowned as she slid a little more towards the mud, October was behind her, pulling for her section. With one tug from the low brass the girls almost flew forward. Seeing this, Sprat put his hands in front of Snows and before she knew it the entire saxophone section and some of the drum line were holding the rope with her. She high fived Sprat as Kristoff and Andrew flew into the mud. Their heads popped up and both frowned at their loss._

_FLASHBACK END_

Snow almost giggled at the memory before stopping herself. She was Snow Baker and Snow Baker did NOT giggle. She just didn't. Though it was hard not to as she passed the auditorium, once again reminding her of the week before school had started.

_FLASHBACK_

_ The auditorium was black; all the lights were turned off save for a single light bulb above the stage. It was Friday the end of band camp. Mr. Lawrence was in the band room discussing with the band boosters (band parents) while the kids waited for the pizza and eegees to get there and reward them for a week of hard work. So they decided to play a game to pass the time, a game involving the whole band._

_Mass hide-and-seek._

_In the dark._

_It first started with the leaders being it, though it was the last round before the food got there. And now there were three teens in the connecting detention room, crouching between the rows of seats._

"_Sprat, get your ass out of my face!" October harshly whispered. "Get your face out of my ass!" said boy replied just as harshly. "Will you two be quiet?" Snow whispered above the two. "Sorry" the two replied. The door opened, letting little light into the room. Snow put her finger above her lips in a hushing manner and started crawling to the closest exist, the other two following her. Snow paused as she reached the end of the row, causing October to crash into Sprat, which resulted in Sprat stumbling forward into Snow and caused her face to end up on the floor. "Ow," the goth girl frowned as she pushed herself up with one hand, the other rubbing her poor face. October crawled next to her and helped her sit up, before hearing a "Hey guys" from in front of them. The three teens let out a small shriek of surprise, October and sprat each clutching to a side of Snow. "Andrew! Don't do that" Snow scolded, though losing some effect due to the quietness of her whisper._

_ Andrew chuckled a little, giving a small "Sorry" before crouching next to them. "So what's going on outside?" October questioned. Andrew smirk faltered a bit. "No luck on Kristoff. He's 'too cool' to play with us." Snow frowned. "Psh, who needs him to ruin our fun?" The others nodded, "So that alto girl is standing in front of the stage, I should be able to run behind her and distract her. When I say the code word, you guys run for it." Ok so they were taking this a little seriously but who really cared anyways? It was their last year, they deserved some fun. "What's the code word?" Sprat questioned. Andrew paused, looking like he was giving some serious thought into it. The Snow spoke "Noodle." The others deadpanned, "Really, noodle?" October raised an eyebrow. "You got any better ideas?" _

"_Whatever, it works. Let's go." Andrew commanded and the other three stood up and walked to the back stage area, with a ramp directly leading to base. Hiding behind the door the three wished Andrew good luck as he dashed to the wall while the girl wasn't looking._

_ Andrew smirked the girl, who turned around just as he reached the wall. He didn't know this girl very well; she was an alto and a sophomore, he knew that much at least. Although he didn't quiet remember her name (Amanda? No. Alicia? No. Abigail? No. Oh well, he'd ask Sprat later); he did know she was one of the many girls in the band who had a thing for the goth boys. More specifically the silver haired one. The boy grinned evilly as he saw said boy in the corner of the room where the light wouldn't reach him. "Hey! Kristoff! I still have your teddy bear at my house?" he screamed across the room. That got Amanda/Alicia/ Abigail's attention. "You know I can see you back there, picking your nose with your noodle like fingers" he snickered. A moment later he heard footsteps heading his way. Turning he heard a small shriek as Sprat tripped and tumbled into October and Snow. Andrew watched as the three tumbled down in a tangled mass of hair and limbs before crashing into the wall. _

_Well at least they made it to base._

_Flashback End _

Snow smiled at the memory. She was really gonna miss band, she couldn't believe this was her last year before she joined Stokerton University's Pride. Sighing, she was lost in her thoughts before hearing the call of "Snow!" by three voices. Turning she saw October, Sprat, and Andrew running towards her with Kristoff casually strolling behind. "Snow, you're not gonna believe it! You said you used to live in Bathory right?" Sprat questioned. Snow nodded, she used to live there before her mom- "Look" October said, straightening the crumbled paper in her hands. The paper was white with blue illustrations.

_**Friday August 24, 2012**_

_**The Duel of the District**_

It had a picture of a warrior inside the wildcats mouth

_**Stokerton vs. Bathory**_

_**It's just a scrimmage**_

Snow cringed a little. She had attended Bathory Middle School… the place was hell for her. She would not like to see the way some of those kids grew up. Not to mention the bands were fierce rivals.

But then she smirked. Stokerton was so gonna win this.

_****_**Hope you guys liked it^^ so the games that they played for the section Olympics and the hide-and-seek were the games that we played my freshman year. ALSO! Band camps starting this week. For those of you in band, are you excited? I am!**


End file.
